Kagome
by Mirraz
Summary: It was narrated by Sesshomaru and then who knows what just happened? Is this one of the first dreams shared on FanFiction? I do not own InuYasha, but I clearly think about it a lot...


Kagome

Cloud 1: What the Heck Just Happened

It all started with the rushing of waves, and then we were under the ocean discussing something. The barrier that kept the water out, was creating an awful sound that I just couldn't stand. I was sitting across from a youkai with tentacles sprouting from his back, and a purple hakama that sooo didn't go with his sea-like form. I sighed in the middle of the conversation, thinking about the guy's horrid sense of fashion.

" Sesshomaru," I looked up from the floor I had started staring at when another sigh escaped my mouth." What do you think of this situation?" The youkai said, all eyes on me. I sat straighter in my chair, ready to answer, when the council walked into the room.

I stood and walked up to the council headed in my direction. They approached they began to question about the lands and war. How I hated that... The council stopped in front of me and was silent for a moment when they suddenly questioned me about the seas and what I thought of them. I yawned, bored with their questions and sauntered lazily up to the group of fish. They bowed, knowing their place, and speedily slipped robes over my half-naked shoulders, which a single sash hung sadly over, seconds before.

" Are you leaving now, Master?" They said, while I was glugging down somthing in a carton. I nodded, leaping out of the barrier and into the sea. It was an insatnt of blind direction before my eyes saw the sunlight, mirroring off the waters. I was floating hopelessly underwater for many moments, when my body shifted into the form of a snake-like creature, and began to swim gracefully in the depths of the sea.

I was wandering through the waves when a clip from the third InuYasha movie interuppted my scene. It was more like an A-B ed cilp of just InuTaisho treadmill-walking, his dog butt facing the camera. Then the world snapped back into reality and was recoreding me again. I sighed at the mind's distractions and continued to swim in the waters...

I'm suddenly being chased by an odd red shape over the mountins. It's hacking dangerous claws in my untouchable face and sending me aback from my destination. It appears to have no intelligence what-so-ever and was clearly a minor, about fifteen? Sixteen-what's say? Well, anyway, it had white hair and yellow eyes and looked partly angry. A scene, that well-suited the situation, from episode 7 of the actual InuYasha series, was played in the midst of the shape's hacking and screaming. It was the moment when my half-brother had destroyed my shoulder aromor. You all remeber that don't you?

Somewhere in the forest...

" AHHH!" That female demon slayer screeched in horror as a foe knocked down her companions. She attempted to run deeper into the forest, but all her effort laid before her in vain, her, only to discover the demon had coiled its tentacle around her ankle. She made one, last effort to escape the creature by hurling her sword into its slimey arms. The demon wailed and released her, letting her fall to the ground. She ran into the mists of the trees and dissapeared into the thick woods.

Now she breathed heavily and sat down on a rotting log. Her chest continued to rise rapidly as she sat there, calmly relaxing. Just as she had become serene, the lake that was beside her moaned and gurgled. The demon slayer sat up, noticing that the waters weren't waters at all, but a demon. It reached for her and managed to grasp her ankle in its slippery hands. The blob-like thing continued to drag her in towards its open woman franticly reached for something that would stop the demon from swallowing her whole. She gripped the slushy dirt many times before her cut hands grabbed onto the rotting log she had been resting apon seconds before. Out of panic, the slayer thrust the stump into the demon's ajar mouth, sending it back into the mirky waters, coughing and chewing feirociously. She sighed with relief and ran into the woods once again.

After many moments of running, she came up to her dead allys, lying hopelessly in the forest dirt, and covered in blood. News reporters came around as the female exterminator drew nearer to the the slain victims. Her appearance was slowly turning into that of a real person, not an animation like myself, merely cosplaying as Sango-was it?

The cosplayer inched forward and lightly touched a deceased slayer's back and faced the camera crew to report.

" You see, what we have here is a-oh! Yuck! Yuck!" She leaped up and fidgeted, wiping her hands on her armor. The live-action female jumped out of sight, slowly turning into an animated character again. I gave another deep and long sigh at this pathetic image, hoping next time a dream happened, I'd be included out, unlike this poor sap who decided to make me the narrator for its own pleasure...

-O(?0?)O-

I woke up in the middle of the night and began to write something called pure crack to most readers. " It was a very odd dream..."


End file.
